Crew and Skills
Pilot *'Keen vision' - (Max 1626) This skill affects the pilot’s visual range in the direction he is looking; i.e. The maximum distance at which he can detect the enemy. *'Visibility '- (Max 1626) This skill affects the visibility range around the aircraft. i.e. The maximum distance at which the enemy pilots can detect you (counters enemy pilots' keen vision). *'G-Tolerance' - (Max 5620) Tolerance of negative and positive g-forces. Note: This allows the pilot to make sharper / faster maneuvers without having his vision covered by a black or red veil due to g-forces. *'Stamina' - (Max 1300) This skill allows the crew to resist fatigue for a longer period of time; considering their accuracy and g-tolerance gradually decrease, depending on the time spent in the session and the number of g-forces sustained. *'Vitality' - (Max 1300) The health of the crew members as well as the speed of their recovery if they are wounded. Max = Required number of crew points to maximize. Gunners (only applicable to aircraft with additional gunnery crew) *'Number of experienced gunners.' :: Thinks of them as "turret operators" - what may account for the lack of distinction between "gunners" (which technically include the pilot in attacker/fighter aircraft) and turret gunners could come down to a simple matter of mistranslation. For Bombers, Heavy Fighters and certain Attackers, gunners are vital to the survival of your plane. If there is only one secondary gunner aboard (such as with an attacker aircraft or heavy fighter), the 1 "experienced gunner" you get by default will suffice. If your plane can host more than one additional turret operator, but you have less numbers of "experienced gunners" than you do participating turret gunners aboard, then there is a penalty in that these operators will perform at less than maximum efficiency. (i.e., you will see negative skill points in the categories of "accuracy," "precision," "g-tolerance" etc) You can makeup for part of this shortfall by increasing your qualification skill once your crew reaches the required level. *'The number of additional gunners for each craft is listed at the bottom of the Crew Skill window. If that number is "0," you have no additional gunners for whom skillpoints may be attributed.' :: Experienced gunners are better when shooting tailing planes, both in accuracy and precision. You can increase these two skills independently for turret gunners as well. Experienced gunners are useless for Fighters which have only one pilot and no turret gunners. However, Attacker craft sometimes host a turret slot for rear support. As it is surely in your best interest to conserve skill-points whenever possible, we recommend that you commit certain crews to either bomber/attacker craft (with turrets) or single-operator fighter craft, at least until you've accumulated enough multi-gunner craft for those points to be distributed amongst each crew more advantageously. *'Fire Accuracy.' :: How well the secondary gunner can center on the target. NOTE: This does not affect the gun's spread. *'Fire Precision.' :: 'How well the gunner can concentrate his fire (this DOES affect secondary gunners' spread). Increasing this skill tightens the secondary gunner's groupings. *'G-Tolerance. :: How well gunners can recover from aerobatic maneuvers. This also gradually increases according to your Crew's Stamina skill. *'Stamina.' :: 'How long the gunners can stay accurate and resist G-Forces effectively. *'Vitality. :: If you want your gunners to stay conscious along with the pilot, this is the best attribute to advance. This will also contribute to repair speed of destroyed aircraft after a battle. The quicker the crew recovers, the quicker they will get on with the repairs (Note: this is the main reason it is good to bail the crew out of the falling aircraft). Ground Service *'Repair Speed' :: 'The rate at which your plane is repaired both when landing on an airfield in battle and when waiting in the hangar between battles. Increasing this skill reduces the time taken to repair your crippled plane and can be very useful for both Fighters and Bombers during a match and saving lions between matches. *'Repair Rank :: This must match or exceed your plane rank for Repair Speed to have any noticable effect. (Similar to lacking experienced gunners) ::* skill 1 costs 60 ::* skill 2 costs 170 ::* skill 3 costs 400 ::* skill 4 costs 640 ::* skill 5 costs 920 *'Reload Speed' :: The rate at which your plane is rearmed, in the air as well as when landing on airfields! With a high Reload Speed, bombs, machine guns, cannons and even rockets are more quickly rearmed in time for those crucial moments. *'Weapon Maintenance' :: This skill may be one of the most underutilized of all - it affects how quickly your guns overheat, as well as the proximity between loosed bombs and rockets. Every craft can benefit from this attribute. Qualification Expert qualification (1st level) gives +30 bonus to the skills Keen Vision, Visibility, Fire Accuracy, Fire Precision, Repair Speed and Reload Speed. Ace qualification (2nd level) gives an additional +20 (for a total of 50) to the same skills. This upgrade requires premium Golden Eagles. Accelerated Training *'Golden Eagles' :: As the premium currency, Golden Eagles can be bought from the store and used to speed-up Crew Training. The current exchange rates are: *'1 Golden Eagle = 10 Crew Points' *'10 Golden Eagles = 100+30 Crew Points (130)' *'100 Golden Eagles = 1,000+500 Crew Points (1,500)' *'1000 Golden Eagles = 10,000+7,500 Crew Points (17,500)' Category:Skills Category:Crew Category:Mechanics